Rat
|-|Ash= |-|Snow= |-|Black Velvet= |-|Toxic= |-|Mutated= |-|Hybrid= |-|Skeleton= |-|Nemesis (Oddity)= Rats are rodents which can be found all over Ostlea. There are two biome versions: Ash and Snow Rats, occurring in respectively Mt. Ekoh, Lyzta's Jungle and Elegema Forest, and the Mystic Caverns, Sunanie Glacier and Scylla's Cove. There is also a Menagerie version which can be bought for 1000 . Additionally, there are several colorations which can only be obtained through the use of the Rat Poison potion. The Ash, Snow and Black Velvet rats were part of the Late February 2016 Release. The Toxic rats were part of the March 2016 Seasonal Release, despite not being seasonal themselves. During Halloween 2016, the Skeleton Rat was released, available through Grave Digging. Ash Rat Descriptions Egg A tiny, brown egg. It feels a bit warm. Hatchling An ugly, hairless creature has hatched from the egg. Its eyes are still closed. Mature Hatchling The creature developed at a very quick pace, and now looks like a small rat. Its fur is ashen and almost warmer than expected. You wonder if it's actually healthy... Adult Ash rats are pests commonly found in warmer climates. They can reproduce at an alarming rate, being mature enough to breed after only a month and having litters of up to ten babies. Due to their ashen fur they have no trouble blending in with rocks and soil. They have control over their body temperature despite being warm-blooded thanks to their (very weak) control of fire magic, allowing them to live even in the hottest places. Some people say they've seen them on active volcanoes. Domesticated ash rats make for very smart and loving pets. Snow Rat Descriptions Egg A tiny, white egg. It feels a bit cold. Hatchling An ugly, hairless creature has hatched from the egg. Its eyes are still closed. Mature Hatchling The creature developed at a very quick pace, and now looks like a small rat. Its fur is white as snow and almost as cold. You wonder if it's actually healthy... Adult Snow rats are pests commonly found in colder climates. They can reproduce at an alarming rate, being mature enough to breed after only a month and having litters of up to ten babies. Due to their snowy white fur they have no trouble blending in with fresh snow. They barely give off any heat thanks to their (very weak) control of ice magic, allowing them to burrow into the snow and living there quite comfortably without melting it and revealing their location to predators. Domesticated snow rats make for very smart and loving pets. Black Velvet Rat Descriptions Egg A tiny, black egg. It feels very soft. Hatchling An ugly, hairless creature has hatched from the egg. Its eyes are still closed. Mature Hatchling The creature developed at a very quick pace, and now looks like a small rat. Its fur is a deep black and extremely soft. You have trouble keeping yourself from touching it... Adult Black Velvet rats are specially bred to have a deep black velvet-like fur. They can reproduce at an alarming rate, being mature enough to breed after only a month and having litters of up to ten babies. Due to their black fur they're very sought after as pets. Their fur is commonly used to make expensive winter cloaks, a practice which is highly opposed by people who love these rats. Toxic Rat Descriptions Egg Blue A tiny, blue egg. It smells bad. Orange A tiny, orange egg. It smells bad. Purple A tiny, purple egg. It smells bad. Hatchling An ugly, hairless creature has hatched from the egg. Its eyes are still closed. Mature Hatchling Blue The creature developed at a very quick pace, and now looks like a small rat. Its fur is a toxic blue colour and gives off an odd smell. You're pretty sure this can't be healthy... Orange The creature developed at a very quick pace, and now looks like a small rat. Its fur is a toxic orange colour and gives off an odd smell. You're pretty sure this can't be healthy... Purple The creature developed at a very quick pace, and now looks like a small rat. Its fur is a toxic purple colour and gives off an odd smell. You're pretty sure this can't be healthy... Adult Toxic rats are normal rats which have somehow at some point in their development ingested poison and survived. They can reproduce at an alarming rate, being mature enough to breed after only a month and having litters of up to ten babies. Toxic rats are immune to most toxins and are very hard to eliminate because of it, and they're among the worst pests to have in your house as their own toxins can even melt through steel beams, given enough time. Domesticated toxic rats make for very poor pets, being aggressive and quite corrosive. Mutated Rat Descriptions Egg A tiny, red egg. It feels special. Hatchling An ugly, hairless creature has hatched from the egg. Its eyes are still closed. Mature Hatchling The creature developed at a very quick pace, and now looks like a small rat. Its fur is a beautiful red and looks really nice. It doesn't quite feel natural, however. Adult Mutated Rats are very rare rats, being mutations which seem to happen randomly. They can reproduce at an alarming rate, being mature enough to breed after only a month and having litters of up to ten babies. Their red fur makes them highly valuable, as it's used in many an expensive fashion accessory. Mutated rats make for good pets, and are often kept by rich nobles to show off the expensive and rare things they're able to get their hands on. Hybrid Rat Descriptions Egg A tiny, dual-coloured egg. Hatchling An ugly, hairless creature has hatched from the egg. Its eyes are still closed. Mature Hatchling The creature developed at a very quick pace, and now looks like a small rat. Its fur has two distinct colours. Adult Hybrid Rats are common, but due to their extremely large amount of colour variations, almost no two rats look alike. They always take after their parents however. They can reproduce at an alarming rate, being mature enough to breed after only a month and having litters of up to ten babies. If either of the parents had magical ability, it unfortunately does not pass on to the hybrid child. Hybrid rats can be kept as pets, but generally require some training. Nemesis Rat Descriptions Egg A tiny, dual-coloured egg. It gives you fond memories. Hatchling An ugly, hairless creature has hatched from the egg. Its eyes are still closed. Mature Hatchling The creature developed at a very quick pace, and now looks like a small rat. Its fur has two distinct colours. It reminds you of another creature which you held very dear. Adult Nemesis Rats are the very rarest species of rat. They seem to be born from a very fond memory of a creature which has long since passed away. They absolutely love treats and are quick to learn new tricks. Nemesis rats make for very good pets, following their owner around wherever possible given the opportunity. Sprites Hatchling sequence Credits * Concept: Rhynn * Sketches: Rhynn * Sprites: Rhynn * Descriptions: Rhynn * Journal sketches: Rhynn Links * Creature Journal * Rat fanclub * Rat Breeding Chart Category:Creatures Category:Rhynn Category:Very Common Category:Uncommon Category:Shop Category:Potion Alts Category:Oddities Category:Tiny egg group Category:Mystic Caverns Category:Mt. Ekoh Category:Lyzta's Jungle Category:Sunanie Glacier Category:Elegema Forest Category:Scylla's Cove Category:Light Category:Psy Category:Non-Magical Category:Ice Category:Fire Category:Electric Category:Rare Category:Sintera Tombs Category:Dark